An unwanted Betrothal
by fleebub
Summary: 7th Year:A certain book worm finds out shes pure blooded and betrothed to a blonde haired ferret of some sorts. firstfic Plz review! Few accidental spelling mistakes in the first chappie. Cute fluff!
1. The Meeting

A/n: Ohmigod..my first actual fan fic. Uhh im scared. Plz go easy when you review. When faced with rejection, I go to my sad place..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter. Shame isn't it?

**Chapter 1: The meeting.**

"MALFOY! GIVE IT BACK!" screamed Hermione trudging into her common room. Nobody ever heard what happened in the heads' tower.

"Problem Granger?"

Ever since hemione found out that non-other than Draco Malfoy was given the position she was furious. But that feeling was nothing compared to the news she got when she was told by her own head of Gryffindorthat she would unfortunately be staying in the same sleeping quarters.

"You evil, sinister pureblooded FERRET! Give me back my Hogwarts, A history!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh please Granger, You seriously need to stop reading and get yourself a boyfriend. Oh wait. Nobody wants a filthy mudblood hanging onto their necks do they?" By now Hermione had lunged herself at him onto the couch. Malfoy quickly stood and sat on the next red leather couch. _Damn Malfoys and their quick reflexes! _

_"_is _THAT_ all you have mudblood? Come on_."_

"1..2…3…4….5…." breathed Hermione trying to keep her cool

"Mudblood's finally lost it" Draco stood there and slowly opened her book and placed his finger tips and the top of the first page. Hermione then noticed his trademark smirk.

"Malfoy don't you dare-" But it was too late.

Draco Malfoy was tearing the pages out of her book. Slowly. _One..by…one. _

"I AM SO GONNA' ADAVA YOU NOW!" The head girl yelled in fury with her wand pointed out and aimed ready to kill the notorious Draco Malfoy

"That is not necessary Miss granger" came a soft, but firm voice.

"Y-yes professor Dumbldore" she squeaked.

"What are you doing here professor?" Draco said finally speaking up.

"Well, there is an important matter that must be addressed. You and Miss granger are to meet me in my office tomorrow at 4pm after your last class, which I believe you both have potions." The two nodded. Dumbledore was about to leave when Hermione said.

"Professor, are the prefects involved?"

"Some of them yes, Some of them No. But they too will be hearing about the matter after our meeting with your head of houses."

Dumblore then left silently.

"Stupefy!" Hermione quickly reacted once the portrait door closed. She slowly drawled towards Draco.

"Problem ferret?" softly placing a peck on his cheek.

Draco blinked.

She grabbed her book and torn pages out of Draco's hands and muttered a spell that places the pages back within the book.

-x-x-x-

"Damnit!" screamed a rather tempered Malfoy into the Slytherin's common room.

"Pansys in her room if u want a relaxation shag" commented Blaise Zabini not looking up from his Daily Prophet.

"Did someone say shag?.. Oh Drakie poo! I haven't seen_ you_ in a while" Pansy said in a tone that would make any man throw up. She placed herself upon Draco's lap.

"Shove off Parkinson." Draco said in his angry tone.

"But drakie-"

"He said shove off. Shove off before I grab a shovel and lever your fat ass off his lap." She left sobbing uncontrollably whilst muttering a "_screw you zabini_"

"talk to me mate" Blaise coolly said putting his paper down.

"Zabini. Im not your mate. And its that filthy mudblood. Granger" He said. Every word dripping with venom.

"I took her book- which by the way, now my hand are filthy of muggle germs, and still aren't clean." He said looking disapprovingly at his hands.

"She frikkin' put a stunning spell on me. I was lying on the floor for 3 bloody hours. Had to wait till the smell wore off"

Out of nowhere, a barn owl came swooping down into the slytherin's common room. It landed sharply on Draco's perfect sleeked back hair. It pecks his head a few times successfully without being grabbed by the head's owner. It dropped a small piece of parchment onto his lap and flew away.

_Draco, _

Come back to the common room. We need to patrol. NOW and if you done get to the common room by the time the owl does. I will burn all your pureblooded boxers.

Hermione.

"Duty calls Zabini. Duty calls."

a/n OHmiGoD…I just wrote my first chapter! Ohmigod. Sorry if it was too short and boring..im uhh..still trying to think of a story. Review and ill give ya a cookie 


	2. The Patrol

a/n: YAY! Second chapter. Im..sort of proud. And I apologise for my very very very poor sense of grammar in the first chapter. I promise this chapter will be right.

**Poppycan-** You were my first reviewer, and I thank you for your kind words. –gives cookie-  
**  
Secret murderer-** My second reviewer, thanks for reviewing- I had no idea if it was funny or not. Thanks ya! -gives cookie

**ox-ChIcKlIt-xo-** My third reviewer, Thank you so much. And im still gunna be fussy if people like it or not! lol its just what i do. -gives cookie-

And I please, please, please, ask people who read this fic to review or give me constructive criticism. It would be appreciated, because it would be a waste for me to continue writing, if nobody likes it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling…I don't own it..shame eh?

**Chapter 2- The Patrol **

The portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts swiftly sung open letting entrance to a certain blonde haired head boy.

"Granger! Lets go Patrol! You want me here. IM HE-" wailed a confused Draco Malfoy when he saw non-other than Hermione Granger standing dangerously close to the fire.

The head girl was hovering over the fireplace, levitating an emerald green silk pair of boxers over the fire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!" exclaimed a furious head boy.

"Simple Malfoy. Jackie over there came back to me faster than you did." She nodded her head to the barn owl not losing eye contact. "And a MUDBLOOD like myself is always, and I say ALWAYS true to my word." Replied a calm Hermione with an actual evil smirk upon her lips.

"Its my turn to Avada you now you little-"

"Calm down Malfoy. I only burnt _one_ pair. C'mon, its time to patrol" said Hermione who promptly stood and walked to the portrait.

"Filthy mudblood." Draco murmured following her out the portrait.

"Heard that!" Hermione quickly responded tapping her foot as a sign for the dim-witted Malfoy to quicken his pace.

-x-x-x-

Already given out 3 detentions, 50 points from Slytherin, 30 from Gryffindor, 15 from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the head boy and girl ventured down into the dungeons. They heard a high-pitched scream from the second classroom and ran to see who screamed. They pushed open the door to see the most unexpected thing.

There, was the sight of the boy-who-lived and the youngest Weasley child snogging ferociously at Snape's desk.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

Both Gryffindors snapped their heads to see who interrupted them. Their jaws dropped to the floor and they scrambled to get away from each other. And in the process of doing so, Harry had gotten his foot stuck with the leg of a chair and came tumbling to the floor.

"Oh Potter!.." Cracked a hysterical Malfoy in tears clutching his side from laughing too much.

"oh..uhh mione'..er..oh no." Muttered the Weasley.

"10 Points from Gryffindor! You guys know not to go out after curfew! Let alone do..you know..what you were doing!" scolded Hermione.

"HOLY MERLIN! 5 points TO Gryffindor! That was hilarious. Ahh.." A finally calmed down Draco said.

"Potter are you THAT desperate do date miss Weaslette over there?" By then, all eyes were on Draco. Ginny burst into tears and ran straight to the Gryffindor tower. Harry soon followed suit.

"MALFOY! YOU DO NOT..argh!" an exasperated Hermione yelled storming off to patrol the last corridor at the 5th level. The O-confused-one simply shrugged and followed.

-x-x-x-

The two silently walked through the classrooms along the corridor until someone broke the silence.

"Oh god Granger! Did you see the two down at the dungeons! They were going swallow one-another." Hermione took this opportunity to insult him.

She smirked, "Your right. You know." At this Draco stopped walking.

"Even you the apparent sex-god of Slytherin couldnt snog someone senseless like that."  
Hermione smoothly said.

"Granger please. I kiss girls senseless as a hobby. Not like you've ever snogged anybody." It was Draco's turn to out-play Granger at her own game.

"Malfoy. Stop assuming things. Because you know what happens when you assume.." Hermione replied finally turning around to meet his eyes. She slowly stepped closer to him.

"You'll make an ass out of 'u' and me. And JUST SO YOU KNOW. I have kissed boys before."

"Like who?" Hermione was speechless.

"So the Mudblood's never been kissed." Draco victoriously said knowing he had won the battle. But unexpectedly, Hermione had walked closer and closer and placed her lips upon his.

He closed his eyes and leant into the kiss. Her lips were different from the other girls'. The kiss grew hot and passionate. _Shes a pretty good kisser, _Draco thought. _No! No! No! Think about father. He'd REALLY avada' me before a graduate! _He sneakily brought his tongue to trace her lips. _Draco what are you doing? _That's when Hermione realized what **she** was doing. She slowly pulled away and fluttered her eyes open. She looked into his eyes. They were a soft gray of longing.

"Finish the patrol Draco. Night." She whispered running back to the refuge of her bedroom. Draco stood speechless. Stunned. Amazed.  
When she had left his sight he whispered,

"50 points to Gryffindor." And continued the patrol alone.

a/n..Hmm….HMM.. I hoped you liked that. I thought there needed to be more fluff. The whole meeting thing will probably be in the next chapter. PLEASE Review? I baked muffins…

**-BubbLy**


End file.
